


I Wanna Be Yours

by SyFoLaVe



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyFoLaVe/pseuds/SyFoLaVe
Summary: Arthur Morgan makes love. It’s a really soft smut. (Inspired by Arctic Monkeys - I Wanna Be Yours. Seriously it’s the sexiest song ever.)
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Kudos: 65





	I Wanna Be Yours

The lamp on the drawer next to the bed was giving your half-naked body a fascinating light. And he was there, looking at you with eyes full of lust and affection. Arthur Morgan.

He climbed onto you, taking his hands on your undergarments, quickly unbuttoning it. Soon it fell to the floor and you blushed at his hand wandering over your body.

“Beautiful.” He mumbled.

He started to nibble on your neck, not hard enough to leave marks. His lips slowly went down, never stopping to sucking on your skin. Down to your chest, to your stomach - he reached out and cupped your breasts. A touch on your sensitive skin made you drew your breath in. Leaving kisses on your soft skin, he began to trace down to your region. His left hand stroked over your inner thigh, making you tremble lightly.

When he finally reached your entrance, he lifted your thighs and buried his face in between. You gasped and grasped his hair. His wet tongue licked you over, and his lips nibbled your swollen lips as if he was kissing. Fidgeting and whimpering, you looked down and you could see his downcast eyes, his even eyelashes. Doing his work to satisfy you. He wanted to be yours. 

His tongue circled on your clit and caressed every fold. You became a whimpering mess, and he took his fingers and pressed them into you, stretching you out. You cried out in pleasure, telling him to go deeper. So he did. It made embarrassing sounds as he fucked you with his fingers. When his digits got completely soaked by your wetness, he thought it was time to actually get inside you and got undressed hurriedly.  
He brought his cock to your lips, gliding between them - then he slowly sank into you. It was completely different from the sensation his fingers gave you. He began to thrust into you, deep and slow. His fingers intertwined with yours. His thighs touched yours. His eyes met yours.

He loved you. He adored you. He couldn’t believe you were crying out beneath him. He never thought he'd have a chance to mix his body with you like this.  
You loved him, at least he believed like that. You were doing this, not because you were horny and just wanted to fuck someone. Because you actually loved him as a human. He believed it. He wanted to be proved.

You screamed, begging him to go harder and faster. He obeyed. The room filled with sounds of fleshes slapping against each other. He leaned over to bite your neck, and your back arched.

He wanted to be your knife. Then he'll never rust.  
He wanted to be the fire that you'll get cold without.

“Like that?” He asked while breathing roughly. You rapidly nodded.  
Your watery eyes. Your curves. Your neck with his bite marks. Your cries. Your sweaty skin. Everything about you was beautiful to him.

You call the shots, baby.

“Beautiful. You’re beautiful.” He panted out.   
The two lovers were at their climax. He thrust roughly and rapidly for the last minute, and he cummed. Over your stomach.

He fell himself on you. In exhaustion, you patted him on the head. Softly holding his hair, rubbing the back of his neck.  
“I love you, Arthur.” You whispered.

“I love you.”

He was yours.


End file.
